Deep Sharingan
by Acrystar
Summary: Gen / Et si on faisait un tour dans le passé de Kakashi ? On y retrouve Obito et Gaï, aucun spoiler, vu que j'ai pas lu Kakashi Gaiden ! Pour ceux qui l'on lu... ben c'est sûrement du n'importe quoi !
1. La blessure

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas... Je voulais caser Kakashi, alors hop, j'ai fait une liste des ninjas de Konoha et hop ! Crayon Magique (comme mon prof d'Histoire-Géo) et voilu, il est casé avec… Jiraiya ! La suite dans Silver Past.  
Ça se passe après que Tsunade ait pris son rôle d'Hokage, donc après le combat Kakashi-Itachi !

_Acrystar._

* * *

**Deep Sharingan**

**1**

* * *

Le soir s'était posé sur Konoha, doucement s'insinuant dans le ciel, comme un ninja en camps ennemi, Gaï sortit de l'auberge, Jiraya lui tapait sur les méninges, décidément ! Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air, sinon il risquait de devenir fou, sous les chansons atroces, que celui-ci sortait, après quelques verres de saké. La petite ville était tranquille, pas un bruit, l'air frais lui parcourut l'échine. Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait bien ! Il se demandait où était Kakashi, celui-ci, quelques heures plutôt, avait refusé l'invitation de Jiraya. Apparemment, il ne se sentait pas dans son assiette… Il ne chercha pas bien longtemps, le jounin était étendu dans l'herbe, son regard se posa sur l'aire d'entraînement, il n'y avait pas été de main morte ! Il devait être tombé de fatigue, il s'avança de quelques pas, en pensant que la nuit était trop fraîche pour le laisser dormir à la belle étoile. Il l'observa quelques instants, puis s'accroupit en face de lui ; aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Kakashi portait toujours cette espèce de cagoule… Dieu seul sait, combien il aurait voulu ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir le visage de ce soi-disant rival. Il passa le bout de ses doigts sur le bandeau de ninja, et deux yeux le fixèrent, un gris argenté, et l'autre rouge comme le sang. Il ne se rendit compte qu'après quelques secondes, qu'un kunaï était en train de frôler sa gorge.

- C'est moi ! »  
- Je vois ça ! Que me veux-tu ? »  
- Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais ! Depuis… le combat contre Ita… »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, il rangea son kunaï et s'assit brusquement. Gaï était tombé en plein dessus, Kakashi s'était fait battre à plate couture, et ça, il en avait Horreur !

- Je vais très bien ! »

Gaï sourit, il savait que c'était faux, mais pour la forme, pour faire celui, qui ne s'inquiétait, tout de même pas trop, il lui envoya un de ces sourires qu'il ne fait que rarement.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher, la nuit va être fraîche ! Tu as mangé ? »  
- Non… »  
- Eh bien, viens, on va se manger quelque chose ! Sais-tu que je suis un excellent cuisinier ? »

Un sourcil de Kakashi s'éleva, Gaï était un homme étonnant, mais le fait de le savoir cuisinier… C'était peut-être trop !

-Á part Lee, personne n'y a goûté ! Considère ceci comme un honneur que je te fais… rival ! »

Il tendit la main à Kakashi pour l'aider à se relever, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement du brun. Avant d'entrer, Gaï lui fit un signe, lui indiquant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il s'avança dans la chambre annexe, remonta les couvertures de Lee et ferma la porte.

- Ça va, il dort, et quand il dort… »  
- C'est un Naruto en second ? »  
- Exactement ! »  
- Je ne te savais pas comme ça ! »  
- Hum ? »

Gaï avait enfilé un tablier, et s'affairait à couper des légumes.

- Une mère poule ! »  
- Haha… Lee est comme mon fils ! Non ! C'est MON fils ! Alors, il est normal que je prenne soin de lui ! »  
- Hum… je suppose… »  
- Et toi, tu ne dorlotes pas tes élèves ? Naruto c'est quand même un peu ton fils spirituel, non ? Quand je le regarde, je ne peux m'empêcher, de penser à lui… C'est fou comme ils se ressemblent ! Et le petit dernier des Uchiwa… Sasuke ! Je pense que par un certain coté, il t'est proche aussi, non ? »  
- Bah, tout ceci est de l'histoire ancienne, le 4ème est mort ! Les Uchiwa sont morts ! Peu importe le passé… »  
- Nan, Kakashi… Ce sont des gamins, sans parents, sans famille, et à ce que je sais de ton passé, tu es la seule famille qui leur reste, ton lien avec le 4ème, ton lien avec les Uchiwa, c'est le moment de réparer les erreurs du passé Kakashi ! »  
- Oublie pas que tu parles aussi à un orphelin, je ne sais pas ce qu'est une famille, c'est pas moi qui vais leur montrer ce que c'est… »  
- Ho Kakashi ! »  
- Je n'en suis pas capable ! »  
- Sottises ! »

Il tourna le regard, l'argenté s'était assis et lisait son livre.

- Tu ne le quittes jamais ce bouquin ! »  
- Non… »  
- Tu le lis vraiment ? »  
- Hum ! »

- J'adore ce passage ! »  
- Et je peux savoir combien de fois tu l'as lu ? »  
- Hum… »

Kakashi ferma le livre et se gratta la tête, Gaï le regarda ébahit, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire dans cette position ?

- Hum… Je crois que je l'ai lu, mille deux cents quarante fois, ou peut-être plus… »  
- Hein ? »

Gaï resta kwak, mille deux cents quarante fois… et toujours intact ! Kakashi devait vraiment y tenir !

- Eh bien, tu m'étonneras toujours ! Ça parle de quoi pour que tu le lises autant ! »  
- D'amour, de filles, et de pervers… »  
- Arg.… Satané Jiraya ! Comment peux-tu lire un truc comme ça ! Ce pervers ! »  
- C'est marrant, tu sais. J'aime beaucoup ses romans ! »  
- Par ce qu'il y en a plusieurs ? »  
- Hum… quatre en tout, mais je pense qu'il est en train de préparer le cinquième. »  
- Et je suppose que tu les as tous lus ! »  
- Hum ! »  
- … »

Qu'y avait-il d'intéressant dans tout ça ? Il l'ignorait. Personne ne savait ce qu'il y avait dans le crâne de son rival. Il le connaissait pourtant depuis si longtemps, mais l'homme restait caché sous son masque de clown. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kakashi leva le nez de son livre, un délicieux fumet émanait de la pièce, le couvert avait été mis et Gaï se tenait debout devant lui.

- Quand monsieur sera prêt… »

Pour toute réponse, il lui fit, un sourire… Cette espèce de grimace comique qu'il faisait la plus part du temps. Il rangea son livre et regarda Gaï le servir. Intérieurement, le brun commençait à rire, son plan marcherait, il en était sûr ! Aujourd'hui, oui, aujourd'hui enfin, il verrait son visage ! Il s'installa en face de lui, et le dévisagea avec un petit rictus qu'il ne pouvait empêcher de naître.

- Qu'attends-tu ? »

Kakashi jouait avec ses baguettes, il les fit tourner entre ses doigts, et les rattrapa en les faisant claquer l'une contre l'autre. Il n'était pas dupe du tout, de plus Gai avait un visage particulièrement franc, il lui était impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit.

- Que veux-tu au juste ? »  
- Rien, juste que tu goûtes ! »  
- Hum… je n'en suis pas persuadé… »  
- Heu… »  
- Tu n'es pas le premier à me faire ce coup, soit dit en passant, je ne pensais pas que toi, tu ferais ça. Ils ont tous échoué ! Tous, et tu ne seras pas une exception ! »  
- Mais… »  
- Uruseï ! »  
- Pourquoi ? »

- Ne me dis pas que tu es tellement beau, qu'à ta vue, tout le monde tombe dans les pommes… Haha ! »  
- … »

Le silence de son ami, lui pesa tout à coup, son visage était fermé, presque sombre, son œil gris, le fixait, menaçant. Jamais, non, jamais, il n'avait vu Kakashi dans cet état… Il comprit assez vite, qu'il n'avait plus sa place là, alors il se leva et partit dans la chambre de Lee, il s'installa à ses côtés, son front n'était plus chaud, Gaï s'en réjouît, il remit les couvertures en place. Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que la fièvre avait disparue, Lee serait bientôt sur pieds, et l'entraînement pourrait reprendre. S'il ne se trompait pas Neji sortirait de l'hôpital dans quelques jours, ainsi que Ten-ten… Ces trois guenins lui reviendraient bientôt, il ne suffisait que d'un peu de patience. Il se releva, estimant que Kakashi, aurait eu le temps de finir son plat, au moins trois fois, et donc, se redirigea vers la cuisine. Il referma la porte lentement puis se retourna vers Kakashi. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé de position, son bol était encore plein, et son regard avait pris une lueur inquiétante.

- Tu n'as pas encore mangé ! Ça va être froid ! »  
- Pourquoi ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Explique-moi ! »  
- Heu, simple curiosité, pas la peine de prendre ce regard de bête sauvage ! Je ne pensais pas que ça te froisserait autant ! Je voulais juste voir ton visage c'est tout ! Bah… On dit, que la curiosité est un vilain défaut… Kakashi, t'es une énigme ! Je sais, pas… Te rends-tu compte qu'à part ton nom, ton âge et le fait que t'aimes ce bouquin, je n'ai rien su de toi par ta propre bouche ! Tout ce que je sais, aujourd'hui, ne sont que des rumeurs, des ragots… Est-ce qu'il y a, dans ce village quelqu'un qui puisse affirmer qu'il te connaît ? Parce que moi… Moi, je ne le peux pas ! »  
- Et alors… tout ceci n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Ce sont mes affaires, ma vie, mon passé, les miens, tu m'entends ! »  
- Ho… et puis merde ! Si MONSIEUR est fâché, il n'a qu'à aller au diable ! Je me faisais du souci pour toi, peut-être que j'ai été curieux sur ce coup, mais ce n'était pas avec de mauvaises intentions ! »

Kakashi se leva brusquement ses baguettes claquèrent l'une contre l'autre, avant de s'abattre sur la table dans un bruit sourd. Son autre main glissa le livre dans sa poche. Il ignorait pourquoi cette simple discussion l'avait mis de cette humeur qu'il n'arborait plus depuis que le masque d'Anbu avait quitté son visage.

- Des fois je me demande, si un cœur bat encore dans ta poitrine, Kakashi ! Est-ce que tout est mort là-dedans ? Ou, es-ce que tu te caches tellement, que tu en as oublié qui tu es ! Je me rappelle, lorsqu'on était gosse, t'étais déjà comme ça. Non, en fait c'est depuis sa mort, non ? Ce masque que tu te mets quand tu ries, cette haine qui occupe tes yeux… Je n'osais y croire, mais finalement, je dois m'y contraindre… Tu suis la voie d'Orochimaru ! Ne te perds pas trop loin ! Montrer tes sentiments ne te tuera pas et ça ne tuera personne. Montrer son cœur non plus… du moment que tu ne te dévoiles qu'à des personnes qui te sont chères. »  
- Tu crois me connaître ? Hein ! »  
- Nan je ne te connais pas, je pourrais dire que tu es un étranger pour moi ! Á part tes techniques de combat, ce bouquin, qu'est-ce que je connais de toi ? Hein ? Tu t'es tellement… »  
- Tu veux savoir ? »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Tu veux savoir qui je suis ? Tu veux comprendre ? Tu veux connaître la vérité ? »  
- Oui ! Et j'estime avoir ce droit ! Depuis le temps… qu'on, qu'on… »

Kakashi s'approcha de Gaï, il l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur d'un mouvement rapide. Il se sentait pris d'une rage dont il ignorait tout. C'était vrai, Gai était le seul qui le connaissait un tant soit peu, mais il ignorait le calvaire qu'été sa vie, il ignorait tout et personne n'avait à le savoir. C'était son monde de ténèbres, de doutes, de douleur. Ceux qui verraient ça se détourneraient de lui. Personne ne l'aimait, combien de fois avait-il entendu des gens comme Iruka cracher sur son nom. C'était, normal…

- … qu'on se connaît… »

De sa main libre Kakashi remonta le bandeau à l'emblème de feu et ouvrit son œil en grand. Gaï se plaqua contre le mur, son regard se posa sur un œil rouge qui le toisait, rien ne se reflétait à l'intérieur, cet œil, de la couleur du sang, était aussi vide que son confrère gris. Son regard se posa ensuite sur une série de signes, que la seule main de Kakashi effectuait, un enchaînement inconnu de lui, que pouvait être ce justu ? La voix de Kakashi le coupa dans sa réflexion, la main de celui-ci se posa sur son front, pendant que le sharingan s'enclenchait, Gaï ferma les yeux et…


	2. FlashBack

**Deep Sharingan**

**2**

* * *

Gaï semblait flotter dans les airs, il vit une femme, le visage couvert d'une épaisse ombre, mettre au monde un petit garçon aux yeux et aux cheveux gris. Il entendit un cri s'élever, la vision s'estompa. L'ombre qui recouvrait le visage de la femme le happa, il y faisait si sombre qu'il n'arrivait même pas à distinguer ses pieds. Quelque chose lui tira soudainement la main, mais avec une telle douceur qu'il n'essaya pas de se défendre, il baissa le visage, et découvrit un petit Kakashi de 5-6 ans. Il s'agenouilla en face de lui et lui sourit.

- Qui es-tu ? »  
- Je m'appelle Gaï ! »  
- Pourquoi je suis tout seul ici ? Ils sont tous parti… »  
- Mais tu n'es pas seul voyons, je suis là ! »  
- Iie ! Je veux maman ! Oka-san ! Où es-tu ? »  
- Kakashi, chut, ne pleure pas. »  
- Je n'ai plus de maman, et mon papa… tout le monde dit qu'il a fait de méchantes choses, alors il est parti, je suis tout seul ici… »

Le petit Kakashi se détourna de Gaï en appelant sa mère. Le jounin se retrouva de nouveau seul dans l'inconscient de son ami. Une tonne d'images défila devant ses yeux, avant qu'un jeune homme masqué ne lui rentre dedans.

- Un anbu ? »  
- Qui es-tu ? »  
- Gaï ! Kakashi, où vas-tu comme ça ? »

La main de Gaï attrapa le masque et le fit tomber. La balafre sur son œil saignait encore, et le Sharigan avait pris la place de son œil gauche… signe que… leur ami n'était déjà plus. Il savait qu'à partir de ce jour, Kakashi n'avait plus jamais été le même, qu'il avait perdu plus qu'un ami ce jour-là. Les yeux de Kakashi étaient embués de larmes, bel et si bien qu'il voulut le prendre dans ses bras.

- Il est mort ! C'est ma faute ! Ma faute ! MA FAUTE ! »  
- Kakashi, non ! »  
- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ! »

Gaï l'entoura de ses bras, et le cajola. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était là, il n'était peut-être pas Obito, mais il pouvait prendre soin de lui, tout du moins le protéger comme le Uchiwa.

- Kakashi ce n'est pas ta faute ! »

Kakashi se dématérialisa, de nouvelles images inondèrent le cerveau de Gaï, l'image de ses amis, de ses ennemis, de ses combats, de lui, de ses nouveaux élèves, des senins, des Hokages. Un rire emplit l'espace, dans lequel il se tenait, une tignasse blonde se découpa des ténèbres.

- Hatake ! Kakashi-kun ! On n'écoute pas ce que je dis encore ? »  
- Pardon Yondaime-sama ! »  
- Haha ! Oublie le sama ! Je suis ton professeur ne l'oublies pas ! Á quoi pensais-tu encore ? »  
- Ri… rien senseï ! »  
- Hat… »  
- Qui est l'homme qui riait avec vous ? »  
- C'était mon maître, l'un des trois senins, Jiraya ! »  
- Ha oui ? Il a l'air fort ! »  
- Oh que oui, il m'a tout appris ! »  
- Senseï ? C'est vrai que vous allez avoir un enfant ? »  
- Hum ! »  
- Je pourrais être son grand frère ? »  
- Bien sûr ! J'espère que tu t'en occuperas bien ! Mon fils ! »

Le petit Kakashi se mit à sourire, un sourire que Gaï ne lui connaissait pas, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, il le sentait sous ce morceau de tissu, Kakashi souriait, un sourire heureux et chaud. Il s'était toujours douté que son ami avait voué un amour sans borne pour le quatrième Hokage, ainsi, il avait été l'image paternelle qui lui avait fait défaut toute sa vie. Pourtant, le sort allait s'acharner une fois de plus sur l'argenté. Yondaime se leva tout à coup, un regard effrayé se tourna sur leur village, des cris, des hurlements se firent entendre…

- Hatake, sauve-toi ! Va-t'en d'ici ! »  
- Mais senseï, je veux me battre aussi ! »  
- Alors va sauver les habitants de Konoha ! »  
- Senseï ! »  
- Ne discute pas mes ordres Kakashi ! Tu vas devoir être fort ! Tu vas tous les sauver ! Allez ! Va rejoindre les Anbus ! »  
- Senseï, vous reviendrez, hein ? »  
- Hum ! Bien entendu ! »

Il regardait le quatrième Hokage s'en aller vers la bataille qui allait lui couter la vie, étrangement, Kakashi le savait, il entendait ses pensées dans lesquels l'enfant se disait qu'il allait être encore abandonné, qu'il allait encore se retrouver seul, si jamais… si jamais son senseï ne revenait pas.

- Hokage-Sama ! »  
- Comment ? »  
- Hokage-sama est mort, il a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver Konoha ! Kyûbi a été scellé dans un enfant. »  
- Non ! Non ! NOOONNN, Kyûbi je te maudis ! Je te maudis ! Senseï ! Pourquoi suis-je encore seul ? Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ? Senseï ! »

Tout redevint noir autour de lui, dans l'embrasure d'une porte, un enfant pleurait. Un gamin aux cheveux blonds, il put voir dans le reflet du miroir, Kakashi en tenue d'anbu, un kunaï à la main qui observait sa victime. Le regard gris de son ami avait une teinte folle de vengeance qui l'inquiéta. Alors, il voulait tuer Naruto ?

- Je te déteste ! Sale Monstre ! »

Une main s'accapara du kunaï avant de lui adresser une claque, qui l'envoya balader au milieu de la pièce.

- Hatake-kun ! Même si je sais pourquoi tu fais ça, je ne peux te laisser faire ! Bien entendu Kyûbi est un monstre, mais cet enfant… Kakashi, cet enfant est le fils de notre Hokage ! Officiellement celui-ci est mort pendant les combats, mais officieusement, c'est le réceptacle de l'âme de Kyûbi ! Peux-tu encore le tuer ? »  
- Vous mentez ! Vous mentez ! »  
- Non ! »  
- Je… je lui ai promis de… d'être un grand frère pour son fils… NON ! Ça restera qu'un monstre pour moi. »

Kakashi se mit à courir dans les ténèbres, le fils des images n'avait aucun sens, seul les visages de son senseï et de Kyûbi avait une signification, en tout cas pour lui, pour Gaï.  
Une petite main attrapa sa manche et les yeux emplis de larmes, le petit Kakashi s'élança dans les bras de Gaï qui referme les bras autour du corps qui sanglotait. Il ignorait tout ça. Comme ça devait être dur de voir tous les jours Naruto, tout en sachant, tout en ressentant ça au fond de lui. Cette haine, cette envie de protection et ce sentiment aussi sombre et froid d'abandon.

- Tout les gens que j'aime, meurent ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tous mes amis s'en vont ? Et toi ? Tu vas partir toi aussi ? »  
- Non je te le promets, jamais je ne te laisserais. Jamais ! »

Jamais… Il avait l'impression d'avoir promis ça, il y a bien longtemps déjà et qu'il n'avait pas tenue sa parole. Gai serra Kakashi plus fort, oui, il n'avait pas tenue sa parole. Un pardon sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il se rappelait de cette terrible journée.

- Yo Kakashi ! »  
- Ha Gaï ! Que me veux-tu ? »  
- Tu viens, avec Obito on va se promener ! »  
- Où ? »  
- Héhé viens ! »  
- Ok ! »

Pourquoi les avait-il emmené là-bas ? Pourquoi, n'avait-il rien fait ? Il avait vu les ninja du village de l'eau les encercler et pourtant, il n'avait pas bougé, pire que ça, il avait essayé de fuir. C'était ses camarades, c'était ses… amis !

- Gaï ! »  
- Kakashiiiiiiiii ! Lâchez-le bande de cons ! »  
- Gaï, aide-moi, aide-moi ! »  
- Kakashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Du sang, des larmes, et ce regard, un regard que Gaï pensait ne pas pouvoir oublier, mais il l'avait oublier ! Il avait oublié ce jour maudit, où Obito et lui, avaient emmené Kakashi près de ce lac à quelques kilomètres de Konoha. Une sortie qui avait tourné au cauchemar et ils seraient sûrement tous morts, si Yondaime et Jiraya n'étaient pas passé par là, par hasard. La main de Gaï effleura la cicatrice qui lui restait de ce jour, une blessure qui lui avait valu trois mois d'hospitalisation. Kakashi, son ami, avait pris la responsabilité de cette mini fuite, il avait été puni et il avait pleuré, des jours durant, attendant le réveil de Gaï. Mais Gaï n'était pas mort, il s'était réveillé, oubliant à moitié ce qui leur était arrivé. Kakashi s'en voulait, et s'en voudrait toujours… C'est ensuite des images de Naruto et de Sasuke qui défilèrent les unes après les autres. Un combat qui les poussa à se battre pour le sauver, lui, leur senseï. Kakashi avait mis en danger la vie de ses seuls élèves et ne se le pardonnait pas !

- Monsieur Gaï ! Je ne veux plus perdre mes amis, je ne veux plus les perdre ! »  
- Kakashi pardonne-moi… »

Le brun soupira, il avait fait des erreurs dans sa jeunesse, la sienne avait valu la mort de leur meilleur ami. La présence d'Obito lui pesait, mais ce n'était rien à comparer du désert que ça avait instauré dans le cœur déjà vide d'Hatake. Une larme glissa sur sa joue et en serrant l'enfant entre ses bras, il le berça, lui prouvant qu'il serait là, qu'il ne partirait plus jamais. Non, c'était décidé, il serait l'épaule et l'oreille dont aurait besoin l'ex anbu.

- GAÏ-SENSEÏ ! »


	3. Dis lui !

**Deep Sharingan**

**3**

* * *

Gaï ouvrit les yeux, il croisa ceux de Lee, un éclair d'inquiétude les habitait. C'était lui qui venait de crier ? L'illusion c'était enfin arrêté, il se tenait dans sa cuisine et le corps de Kakashi assis contre lui était à présent dans ses bras, comme il avait tenu le gamin de l'illusion. Sa main serra la veste du jounin qui s'écrasa sur son épaule, Kakashi semblait s'être endormi. Il n'allait pas bien, l'utilisation abusive du sharingan avait dû le mettre KO. Il se leva péniblement, prit dans ses bras l'argenté et le conduisit dans sa chambre sous le regard inquiet de son élève.

- Va te coucher Lee ! »  
- C'était quoi ces hurlements ? C'est vous qui les poussiez ? »  
- Peut-être… Ou c'est peut-être Hatake. »  
- Kakashi-senseï ? »  
- Oui… »

Lee retourna dans sa chambre ne voulant pas déranger plus longtemps les deux hommes ; Gaï caressait les cheveux de Kakashi un moment, depuis qu'il l'avait allongé dans ses draps. Une moue déformait son visage, comme si, celui-ci était en train de pleurer. Gaï frôla la crise cardiaque quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, laissant sortir un flot de larmes.

- Hatake pardonne-moi… »

Gaï se mit, lui aussi, à verser des larmes, il souleva Kakashi et l'attira dans ses bras.

- Pardonne-moi ! Dire… que j'avais oublié ! C'est à cause de moi que tu as perdu ton œil ! J'ai été si stupide, pardonne-moi ! Si je ne vous avez pas pousser à faire ça... »  
- Ce n'est rien… »  
- Si ! Je ne t'ai pas secouru, j'ai rien pu faire ! »  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Perdre mon œil n'est rien, par rapport à la souffrance que j'ai vécu… »

Gaï effaça ses larmes d'un revers de manche, il n'aimait pas se laisser aller comme ça, il avait une réputation d'homme toujours heureux. Dans un sens, Kakashi et lui se ressemblaient. Kakashi lui souriait, il arrivait à le deviner… malgré…

- Viens… »

La main de Kakashi se posa sur celle de Gaï, son sourire se fit plus grand lorsqu'il sentit le bras de son ami trembler quelques instants. Sa main amena celle du brun sur le morceau de tissu bleu marine. Il était si doux, Gaï hésita un moment, et le fit glisser lentement. Une peau blanche et fraîche, douce se découvrait peu à peu, sous son regard, un nez fin, de jolie forme, des lèvres sûrement aussi douces que de la soie, d'une couleur rosée, dessinées à la perfection. Voilà ce qu'il découvrit…

- Gaï ? »  
- Heu… pardon… »  
- Alors ? »  
- T'es magnifique ! Pourquoi tu te caches ? »  
- Hum… magnifique, hein ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. »  
- Pff ! »

Gaï attrapa un miroir près du lit et lui tendit.

- Alors ? »  
- Mouai, ça va… »

Gaï effleura la cicatrice de l'index et lui remit son masque.

- Encore pardon… Cette cicatrice ne devrait pas être là ! Elle souille ce visage… »

Kakashi baissa la tête, il ne voulait pas que Gaï voie ses nouvelles larmes. Le nom d'Obito n'avait plus jamais été prononcé, c'était comme un accord, lorsqu'ils se sentaient l'envie d'en parler, alors, ils ne parlaient que du Sharingan ou de cette cicatrice. Obito était un sujet trop lourd, trop difficile pour qu'ils puissent en discuter, même dix ans plus tard. Une connerie de gamin qui avait failli les tuer tous les deux et qui avait couté la vie de leur meilleur ami. Qu'importait, au fond, quelque temps plus tard Itachi l'aurait certainement tué lui aussi. Simplement, c'était eux qui avaient le sang de l'Uchiha sur leurs mains.

- Maintenant Hatake… »

Gaï serra son poing et l'envoya sur le torse de Kakashi. Ses larmes se stoppèrent tout net, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers son ami. La plissure au niveau des yeux de l'argenté indiquèrent à Gaï qu'il y avait été un peu trop fort, puis un violent rire s'empara de son vis-à-vis.

- Il faut que ce cœur rebatte, tout ceci n'est que passé ! Tout le monde à son lot de peines et de joies. Obito est mort, mais toi, tu vies encore… et il vit à travers toi… »

Kakashi remit le bandeau de Konoha sur le sharingan, c'était étrange d'entendre ce nom, comme un fantôme de leur passé commun. C'était vrai, il ne regardait jamais cet œil, car il lui rappelait tant. Avant de mourir son ami lui avait donné son œil, il ignorait encore ce qu'avait eu dans le crâne l'Uchiha en le lui offrant.

- Tu dois être le seul à savoir tout ça… je… »  
- Chut, je ne dirais jamais rien ! Crois-moi ! »

Gaï se mit à sourire bêtement, Kakashi le mima un moment, avant que son regard soit attiré par une forme qui les épiait depuis un moment.

- Hum ? »  
- Les murs ont des yeux ici ! »  
- Lee ! »  
- Gaï-senseï, pardon ! »  
- Tu l'as vu ? Mon visage ? »  
- Oui… Mais… Mais je promets de ne rien dire, après tout, ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve… »

Un rire béat se dégagea de Kakashi pendant qu'il se grattait la tête, en faisant cette grimace moqueuse. Il tourna les yeux vers Gaï, suspicieux.

- Ton fils, hein ? »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Non, non rien, juste que… »

Kakashi se mit à rire, un rire doux, rempli de sous-entendus, alors qu'il avait vu de la jalousie non retenue dans le regard de Lee… Ce gamin était protecteur, il avait recopié tellement plus que le physique de Gai, c'était son idole, son père, peut-être un peu plus encore. Il se rappelait que tous jeune, il avait porté un amour sans borne au quatrième, à en piquer des crises de jalousie à en pleurer quand il avait su qu'il se fiançait…

- Quoi ? »  
- Ho, mais rien Gaï-senseï ! »  
- Lee va te recoucher ! »  
- Mais… »  
- Ne discute pas ! »

Des larmes inondèrent le visage de Lee, il se rua sur la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger ! »

Puis se mit à courir à toutes jambes, croyant que son senseï et Kakashi entretenaient quelque chose. Courant au milieu de la nuit, Lee se mit à pleurer, qu'il était idiot d'avoir, ne serait-ce, pensé, qu'un jour, Gai pourrait l'aimer autrement que comme son fils ! Idiot et stupide, mais bon…

- Eh bien, tu n'as plus qu'à aller le chercher ! »  
- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est mis en tête, celui-là ! »  
- Va savoir… »  
- Arrête ces insinuations ! »  
- Mais, je n'insinue rien ! »

Kakashi se leva, il attrapa son bol puis regarda son propriétaire. Il allait rentrer chez lui, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire de toute façon et puis Gaï devait vraiment courir derrière Lee et lui assurer qu'il s'était mépris.

- Je l'emmène, je le mangerais chez moi, je te rendrais ton bol après ! Il faut que je goûte à cette merveilleuse cuisine ! Ha… ho faite ! Tu ferais mieux d'aller le chercher ! »  
- Et toi ? Tu ne vas pas le lui dire ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je l'ai vu dans ta tête ! Juste là ! Il ne quitte pas tes pensées ! »

Kakashi examina le sol pendant un instant. Gaï avait réussi à voir aussi loin dans ses souvenirs et dans son cœur ? Il fronça les sourcils plus très à l'aise.

- Nan ! »  
- Et pourquoi pas ? »  
- Je sais ce qu'est de perdre les gens qui me sont cher, en fait, je les perds tous, j'ai peur de le mettre en danger… Si je lui dis, si je lui donne cet amour… j'ai peur qu'il… »  
- Tu ne vas donc rien faire ? »  
- Non… »  
- Tu as tort, ça te ferais du bien et à lui aussi… être toujours seul a ses bons côtés, comme ses pires, et ça fait trop longtemps que tu es seul, ton cœur se meurt… »

- Allez Hatake ! Un peu de cran, tu y vas, et tu lui dis ! C'est facile, non !»  
- Pas autant qu'un combat contre Itachi… »  
- C'est une autre sorte de combat, mon cher. Celui-là est plus difficile, enfin pour le début, ensuite c'est différent. Ne t'en fait pas, dans quelques années tout sera des plus fabuleux ! Bon, moi, je vais rattraper ce petit idiot ! Avant qu'il ne fasse n'importe quoi sous le feu de la colère ! Et n'oublie pas ! Dis-lui ! »  
- Hum… »

Kakashi referma la porte, il se dirigea chez lui, et après avoir savouré la cuisine de Gaï, il s'allongea sur son lit en scrutant le plafond. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers les paroles de Gaï, et peut-être, finalement, qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il se décida à sortir, à cette heure, il savait où le trouver !

- Yo ! Bonsoir oba-san ! »  
- Ho, bonsoir Kakashi-san… »  
- Il est encore là ? »  
- Á votre avis, d'où vient cette chanson ? »  
- Hum… Yo Jiraya-sama ! »  
- Yo, Hatake Kakashi, tu te décides enfin, à venir boire un verre, avec moi ! »  
- Et bien, comme qui dirait. »

Il s'installa à la droite du sein in, une femme occupait déjà sa gauche et semblait le coller de très près. Elle le tenait par le bras et avalait le saké aussi vite qu'un homme. Sa voix niaise lui donnait la nausée, décidément, il ne supportait pas les femmes ! Le jounin soupira d'exaspération, mais bon dieu que fichait-il ici ?

- Ho, ma jolie, tu ne veux pas aller nous chercher des bouteilles de saké ? »  
- Haï, Jiraya-sama ! »  
- Voilà… Alors, que me vaut cet honneur ? »

Kakashi sortit son livre et un crayon, d'un mouvement rapide, et de son sourire-grimace, il les tendit à Jiraya.

- Je peux avoir une dédicace ? »  
- Ha ! Si ça peut te faire plaisir ! Tu sais que le tome cinq arrive dans trois mois ! Ha, le film va sortir à la fin de celui-ci ! »  
- Génial ! »

Les yeux de Kakashi se posèrent sur son aîné, celui-ci était en train de barbouiller la première page du livre, avec une application toute particulière.

- Et voilà ! »  
- J'ai le droit à un dessin en plus ! »  
- Ouai c'est de l'art, hein ? »  
- C'est… un chien ? »  
- Non, une grenouille ! »  
- Ha ? Haha… pardon ! »  
- Je dessine vraiment si mal ? »  
- Un peu, ouai ! »  
- Tu ne manques pas de toupet, gai ! »  
- Gai ? »  
- Ouai, t'es un gosse pour moi, une génération nous sépare ! Tu pourrais être mon fils ! »  
- Hum… »

Kakashi pensa à Yondaime, l'homme qu'il avait devant lui, était celui, qui lui avait tout appris… Le maître de son « père »… En fait, c'était quasiment son grand père, quelque part…

- Jiraya itou-san ? »

L'homme en question s'étrangla avec son saké, et posa un regard qui tue jusqu'à la vie bactérienne, sur celui qui avait osé dire ces mots.

- Tu… »

Kakashi se leva, les paroles de Gaï le tiraillaient, il avait envie de suivre son conseil… oui, lui dire… Son regard se posa sur la jeune femme qui avait repris sa place, et se dandinait carrément, sur les genoux de Jiraya.

- Où vas-tu petit imbécile ! »  
- Chez moi ! »  
- Y'a dû saké ? »  
- Oui… »  
- Alors je viens ! »

* * *

2004-2005


End file.
